


Clandestine

by InsertComplaintsHere



Category: Death Note, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Detective Kagome, F/M, Genius children, Kagome is a Science Teacher, L Knows About The Supernatural, Light is Jealous, Scientist Kagome, Socially Awkward Kagome, Socially Awkward L, Sweet Tooth Detectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertComplaintsHere/pseuds/InsertComplaintsHere
Summary: She was his secret, a genius too. However, he needed her help. She would shine through, but no longer would she be such a secret.Notice: No longer updating on AO3, moved to FF.N Permanently. User: Bubble Cream





	1. A Chanced Meeting

Light glared out the window of the task force headquarters, the rest of the team doing various things, everyone had noticed, yet no-one wold comment on the fact that L, who was very much an indoors person, was not here.

He turned around and noticed that Watari was still around, so he decided to ask for them all.

"Watari, where is Ryuzaki?" He asked, remembering the false name the detective had asked them all to call him by.

The older man chuckled, then replied.

"Ryuzaki is currently out on business." He smiled at the various dumbfounded looks on the faces of every person in the room.

"What kind of business does Ryuzaki need to go out to do?" Matsuda questioned him.

"Is it business pertaining to the case? Soichiro, Light's dad pressed.

"The type of business he has gone out to do, that is his own information to give, and this may help with the case, it just depends what the person he has gone to meet decides." Watari commented, everyone stood around, thinking about what the person he had gone to meet was like.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Flashback, 13 Years ago,  
Winchester, England.

A nine year old Kagome sat at the back of a large library, on a large sofa in the corner, she was reading one of the many Sherlock Holmes books, many would claim the series to be too complex for a child such as herself, on the other hand, her parents encouraged her interest in higher level books and her general interest in learning altogether.

She had managed to skip five school years, and as such was allowed to come on holiday with her parents to England during the school term.

Her parents were currently out on a romantic date, which she did not wish to sit through, so she had asked to wait in the library until they were done, which they had agreed on, after telling the librarians that were on duty to make sure nothing bad happened to her, and getting them to agree.

"Oh, hello." Kagome jumped at the sudden voice, her book going flying. Her head flew to the side, where a boy about her age stood, shuffling his bare feet, an educational book in his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that it's really quiet here and I was wondering if I could sit next to you." He turned his head towards his feet, and she noticed how self-conscious he seemed.

She smiled and shuffled up on the sofa a small bit to make room for him, picking up her book which had landed on the floor and found the page which she had been on last. She felt the sofa dip next to her and decided it was time for some introductions.

"My name is Kagome, what's your name?" She asked, her head tilted in curiosity. He blinked at her in surprise, he had never made a friend before and it seemed like this girl wanted to become friends with him.

"My name." He stared at the book in her hands, 'Sherlock Holmes? That's a pretty advanced book.' He blinked. "My name is L." Kagome grinned, and decided to play twenty questions with him.

"How old are you?" She asked, he looked at her. "Twenty questions, to get to know each other better!" She exclaimed, quietly as to not get in trouble with the kind librarians.

"I'm ten." He noticed how she was waiting, obviously making it so they took it in turns. "Uh. How old are you?" He asked her back.

"I'm nine!" She smiled, as did he. They both learnt various things about each other.

Kagome learnt that L was an orphan, who wanted to become as smart as he could and also took on occasional detective cases, which he technically wasn't supposed to do because he was too young to do such activities, but he didn't listen to what anyone said about age.

L learnt that Kagome was from Japan on holiday with her parents, because she was doing so well in her school, he found out that she enjoyed learning, and had skipped many years due to her advanced knowledge on multiple subjects.

That was one thing they had in common, they were both geniuses. He had insisted on calling her K after awhile, which she had found adorable.

They had become fast friends, and when the time came for her to leave England to go back to Japan, they exchanged addresses to write letters to each other, and he gave her a very special present. He gave her a silver butterfly necklace, which he put on for her, she smiled and told him she would always treasure it. Afterwards, they waved goodbye and she boarded the plane.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Present day,  
Tokyo, Japan.

Over the years, they had sent each other many letters, and L had even visited whenever he was on a case in Japan and had a small bit of free time.

In fact, he was going to visit her now, she had ended up becoming a detective too, however she mainly focused on the paranormal happenings, and she was the best at it, so much so that he wanted to know if the case he was working on did in fact have supernatural beings involved.

He grunted as he reached the top of the many stairs that lead to the shrine that her family lived on, before he walked over to the door and knocked.

The door swung open to reveal Souta, Kagome's little brother.

"Oh, Kagome, your friend from England is here!" He yelled up the stairs, letting him in, where he proceeded to remove his shoes and walk further into the hallway, as a girl, who was about 3 inches shorter than he was, with hair that was messier than his came bounding down the stairs.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, L?" She asked, before ushering him up the stairs to her room, where he plopped down on her office chair, before she went about getting him a cup of tea, which was easier than going back downstairs as she already had a kettle in her room.

He gladly accepted the tea, knowing that she would have already put his ideal amount of sugar in.

"I need to ask you for a favor." He carefully worded his sentence so she would understand just how important it was. She sat on her bed, leaning forward a bit.

"I'm listening." Her eyes were trained on his, and he let an inaudible gulp pass. Why wouldn't she stop looking at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers?

"I need to know if there is anything supernatural linked to the Kira case." She sighed, leaning back against the wall, breaking eye contact, where he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"I do believe so, yes. I'm sure you already know Kira was taunting you with 'Shinigami' correct?" She phrased it like a question, but it was a statement, really.

"Correct." He replied, not liking where this was going.

"L. There really are Shinigami involved in this case." She admitted, he knew he wouldn't like her answer.

"I see. Then I have one more question." He admitted, watching as her eyes closed and she fiddled with the necklace he had gotten her when she was nine, it was hard to believe that she was twenty-two and he twenty-three now.

"What is it?" She questioned him.

"Would you like to join this investigation?" Her eyes snapped open.

"Are you being serious?" He nodded, Kagome sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Yes, I would, I know more about this kind of thing than you do, and I don't want you to get hurt."

L grinned, although it may be dangerous, he was looking forward to having her on the team, she would be a great asset, and he just didn't like being away from her for too long, he admitted, only to himself that he had developed very strong feelings towards the woman.

It would prove to be very helpful in the long run, after all, another very talented detective, known as K had just joined their dangerous game.


	2. To The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's computer gets fixed, Kagome gets a job and Light is jealous.

After a week of back and forth conversations, meeting up in cafe's and L begrudgingly walking up the shrine stairs multiple times, the two had finally come up with a way to stall the problem for now.

Kagome would work from her home for the majority of the time, while also working at To-Oh as a science teacher, which had already been sorted out, thanks to her rather impressive CV. L and Light still went to the college, because Light still needed an education, so it had made sense for her to go there. It was also good, because he had gone and added her science class to his timetable, which she had found amusing.

L would sort out a feed to her computer system so that she could see and hear everything in their headquarters, as well as see everything on the devices in the building, this also gave a true statement to the fact that there was someone on the outside overlooking everything they did.

It could help if anyone in the building was Kira, which L had a gut feeling that there was, they would be in a corner, and might expose themselves, somehow.

But if they were anything like they had been currently, it would not be as easy as that.

He had also gone over all the evidence that he had found which pressed into Light being Kira, which she had said it was suspicious, which raised both their concerns.

The two were currently in her room, sorting out the systems and programs on her computer when L's phone rang.

"I thought you hated phones." Kagome mumbled as she bent over to mess with the wires behind one of the monitors.

"I do, however it is needed to get in touch with the task-force." He muttered, before picking it up to see who was calling him.

"Who is it?" She questioned as she pulled herself back over the bulking mess, she really had to sort that out.

"Watari." He muttered, before picking it up and talking into the phone. Kagome tuned him out and went back to sorting out the large machine, which had a grand total of six monitors, two computer mice, three keyboards and two towers, which were connected to each other. It made for one hell of a computer, and that wasn't including the other pieces of equipment laying around the room.

Now, normally it would be much more tidy, but there had been a lot of work in the past day and a half done to it, which had caused the place to become a mess.

Kagome made a sound as she finally found the wire she was after and plugged it in, pulling back, she watched the computers and the six monitors turn on.

She in a large office chair and logged into her account, waiting for the whole thing to load up.

"You got it to start up then?" It was a statement that was phrased as a question, they both knew that, but she couldn't help replying.

"Yeah, what was the program?" She questioned as she pulled up the internet browser that had been designed for L and the orphanage to use, which he had insisted she start using, as all the files could be shared securely on it.

"Let me get it." He spoke as he pulled his own chair up to join hers, she budged her chair up and grabbed a hold of the second mouse and the keyboard on the left, before breaking the two computers apart, so they were still using the same computer, but were doing different things. It had taken Kagome a long time to develop the software to be able to do the task, and she was proud that she had been the one to do so.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Light was bothered by the amount of times that L had left the building in the past week, especially with how long he ended up being gone for those times. The only thing that gave him comfort was the fact that he saw him at college, but he was normally accompanied by the new science teacher when they weren't in lessons, so he had no time to talk to him.

The new science teacher was also bothering him.

She had turned up out of nowhere one day and had almost immediately gotten the job, then L starts an extra science course and is seen with her. He knew that he was in his twenties and she also seemed to be in her twenties, there were only two options that fell around his head with what little he knew about them.

One, she was another detective, one that L knows well and trusts her with his identity, or two, they were dating.

It actually frustrated him, because with either of them, she would know who he was, and he may have told her about his suspicions on him, this could mean that if he killed him, she would assume it was his doing and target him herself, and if he killed her, L would assume it was him and probe into him more, not to mention he would be pissed at him for killing the woman he spent a lot of time with.

Speaking of the two, he watched as they walked through the hallway together, heading in the direction of the cafe that was located on campus, probably going to get some cake and a coffee together, he had noticed after a while that she was also a sweet tooth, and judging by how long the two had seemingly known each other for, he would have to guess that L's own sweet tooth rubbed off on her, although he did occasionally see her eating something other than sweets, although, he wasn't sure if just eating oden with the sweets was really healthy, but he wouldn't think about it too much, as it was probably better than just eating sugar.

He followed the two with his eyes, watching as they entered the rather large cafe, the other students and teachers were used to it, as they were around the same age, they really couldn't say much anyways, considering that they were just getting a bite to eat, and they normally just discussed school subjects, they most likely thought that he was just trying to get ahead of the rest of the class.

They didn't know he was a genius and most likely knew all of these things anyways.

But even if the pair were dating, it wouldn't be the first student-teacher pair in the college, in fact there were two that were quite public about it, and as long as people had their education, they didn't really care.

Light found himself wondering why he cared about the two, but put it down to suspicion, and that he wasn't jealous of L.

Deep down inside himself, however he knew he was.


	3. The Teacher, Miyoko Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome goes on a trip with her students.

Kagome gaped as she looked at her Television screen, blinking, she quickly whipped out her phone and sent a message to Watari's phone, why Watari? Because he was supposedly in charge of contact with L, so they kept up the act.

Even though the team still didn't know about her, but that seemed like it was about to change.

Turning back to her computer, the TV running in the background, she turned the volume up.

"Ryuzaki, you have a message from K." He turned his head towards the direction of Watari without breaking his gaze away from what was happening on the multiple TVs he had bought in.

Hushed whispering echoed around the rest of the team, all around the same topic.

"Who's K?" Matsuda spoke for them.

"K is our outside person, they are keeping an eye on us as we speak, if you hadn't already noticed, there are multiple cameras throughout this room and a few lesser ones around the hotel, all of which have a direct feed to them. There are also bugs so they can hear us, also they are tapped into every electronic device in the hotel, like your phones." L muttered, waiting for Watari to replay her message to him.

"K says 'One, are you watching this? And two I got the feed from inside the train that you wanted.' I also got a cake through that they made for you." He spoke as he laid the cake down on the table, which was pre-cut. Placing a slice on a plate, he put it in-front of the man.

"Thank you, Watari, K, could you email me a copy of the feeds and then have them burnt to a disc for extra measure?" He paused, taking a bite of the cake. "Also thank you too, the cake is nice." He muttered, hiding his blush by facing the TV, facing away from the currently visible range of cameras so she couldn't see.

The team gaped, however, as they could see the small blush.

Turning off the monitors and then pushing away from her computer, Kagome made her way down to her living room, where she proceeded to watch a film, about 5 minutes into it, however, she fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Miss Tanaka." Kagome didn't even look up from the paper she was marking as she heard the false name she had gone by to start teaching at the college being spoke out, sighing, she replied.

"Yes, what is it, Hisao?" She ticked off another answer as she waited for the question to be asked.

"I was invited by some friends to go to Aoyama on Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to go?" She blinked, Aoyama? Was he part of Light's small group?

"Are you part of the group that Light put together?" She questioned him, he blinked in shock.

"Yes, how did you know?" He asked her.

"I had a feeling, he hangs out a lot with one of my childhood friends who decided to come back to college, so I overhear them talking sometimes." She responded, a small group of people who knew L, who went as Hideki at the college and also knew she spent a lot of time around him gave a collective 'Oh' sound, to which she snickered.

"W-well, did you want to come?" He nervously asked once more.

"Well... I'll have to see if I'm free, but if I am, yes, I'll go." She responded, before going back to marking the papers. He gave a small smile in return.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome stood waiting with the small group of students who were gawking at her whilst they waited for Light and his guest from headquarters. She didn't know who it was, but she had been given conformation by L that someone was coming with them.

She also remembered that he had grumbled openly once he found out that she had been pushed into the trip, but had sobered up quite a bit when he realised that she could be on the lookout for the other Shinigami.

Oh yes, she could see the Shinigami, she had told L as soon as she had spotted Ryuk, floating close to Light. Ryuk, who, once he spotted her, made his way to her room and bothered her for apples.

While she was teaching.

She had known Ryuk since she was a small child, she had been able to see him without contact to a Death Note and her parents had believed he was her imaginary friend, or they had believed that until they saw her give him an apple, then they had freaked out.

Fun times.

He had actually saved her life a couple of times when she was younger, which was ironic, because he was a Shinigami, a God of Death. How had he saved her life? Her family had gone on a camping trip, the tent was on the top of a cliff and she had fallen off a couple of times while trying to find the small outhouse at night, but he had caught her. How could a Shinigami catch her? The same way a Shinigami can hold an apple and then eat it, so she didn't really question it.

If she were honest, he had become an older brother type of figure to her, which was nice when he wasn't dropping his Death Note where random teenagers could get them.

Kagome was pulled back to reality as she heard Ryuk approach, Light not too far behind with a familiar figure in tow.

Her cousin, Touta Matusda.

She had known that he was working with L and the rest of the team to catch Kira, or Light as she and L, Watari too, by default knew him to be, but had not expected that he would be the one to come with them.

Okay, so maybe she did expect it as he was one of the younger looking ones, but she hadn't really thought about it.

"Everyone, this is my cousin-" She let the words drown out as she pulled her phone out, she could see out of the corner of her eyes that Touta was looking at her.

She typed a text message to him, before putting it away, he pulled out his own phone, reading the message.

'Touta, I'm here as a teacher under the name of Miyoko Tanaka. I won't interfere with your work, if you don't interfere with mine. Also you look like a cute little lost puppy in that outfit.'

He choked on air and blushed before letting out a whining sound.

Everyone laughed and Kagome hoped that she could actually have a nice time out while looking for the other Shinigami and that Touta would question her later.


End file.
